Gelernt zu fliegen
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Rans Gedanken über den Tod ihres geliebten Menschen.


**Gelernt zu fliegen**

**Ein kleiner Brief des Abschieds**

Der Sonnenaufgang heute ist so schön wie immer. Siehst du ihn, Shinichi? Ich bin sicher, dass du ihn siehst. Vom Himmel aus muss er noch schöner sein als hier von der Erde. Nicht wahr?

Die Sonne wärmt mit ihren Strahlen meine kalte Haut, sie lässt in mir das wohlige Gefühl aufkommen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Doch das ist eine Lüge. Gar nichts ist in Ordnung. Denn du bist nicht bei mir. Du bist nicht mehr da. Du hast mich verlassen. Du hast uns alle verlassen. Es war deine Entscheidung, allein deine. Du gingst freiwillig.

Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du wirklich tot bist. Auch wenn ich jetzt verstehe, warum du freiwillig gegangen bist, es tut doch weh. Mein Herz ist zerbrochen. Hast du daran gedacht, Shinichi? Hast du daran gedacht, welchen Schmerz du hinterlassen würdest?

Du wolltest nicht mehr leben. Du wolltest dich nicht mehr freuen, wenn ich komme, und du wolltest dich nicht mehr einsam fühlen, wenn ich wieder gegangen war. Du wolltest nur noch weg. Einfach nur noch weg. In eine andere Welt, in der es dir wieder besser gehen würde. Geht es dir denn jetzt besser? Nach dem, was du getan hast?

Du hast deinen Kampf abgebrochen, du hast aufgegeben. Dir war von Anfang an klar, dass du den Kampf früher oder später sowieso verloren hättest. Darum hast du ihn vorzeitig abgebrochen. Den Kampf gegen Krebs. Inzwischen bin auch ich dieser Meinung. Der Krebs hätte dich jämmerlich verenden lassen, ich verstehe, dass du uns das nicht antun wolltest. Dass du uns deinen Anblick ersparen wolltest.

Deine Familie und deine Freunde waren mit deiner Entscheidung nicht einverstanden, das wusstest du. Aber trotzdem nimmt es dir niemand übel. Es war dein gutes Recht. Es war dein Recht, uns alle zu verlassen. Deine Familie. Deine Freunde. Mich. Du hast alle, die dir vertraut haben, verlassen. Du hast alle, denen du vertraut hast, verlassen. Einfach alle. Es war dein gutes Recht, in eine Welt zu flüchten, in der es keine Krankheiten mehr gab. Ich verurteile dich nicht dafür.

Ich kann mir deine letzten Stunden auf dieser Welt sehr gut vorstellen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du dich von allen Kabeln und Schläuchen befreit hast, die dir das inzwischen mühsame Leben noch etwas erleichtert hatten. Dann hast du auf den Tod gewartet, dessen eiskalte Hände nur zögernd nach dir gegriffen haben. Er wollte dich nicht. Noch nicht. Aber du hast es gewollt. Irgendwann, mitten in der Nacht, hatte der Tod dir dann doch die Hand gereicht. Er hat dich in eine andere Welt geführt. In eine Welt, in der es dir wieder gut geht.

In jener Nacht, in der du uns verlassen hast, hast du vergessen zu atmen. Vergessen zu leben. Dafür hast du gelernt zu fliegen. Zu fliegen, wie es Engel tun. Du bist jetzt selber ein Engel. Ein Engel mit wunderschönen weissen Flügeln. Ich würde dich gerne so sehen, ich würde gerne in dein lächelndes Gesicht sehen. Denn ich vermisse dich. Ich weine. Hast du gesehen? Siehst du, wie meine Tränen mein Gesicht benetzen? Wie meine Tränen zu Boden fallen? Siehst du sie? Ich weine wegen dir. Ich vergiesse wegen dir Tränen. Ich vermisse dich so sehr, Shinichi. Ich vermisse dich. Mein Herz vermisst dich. Mein Herz, in das du mit deinem Tod ein riesiges Loch gerissen hast. Ich vermisse dich sehr.

Auch wenn du es mir nie gesagt hast, deine Augen, dein Blick hat es mir verraten. Du wolltest, dass ich für dich weiterlebe. Dass ich für uns weiterlebe. Für uns beide. Du wolltest nicht, dass ich dir in die neue, heile Welt folge. Aber ob ich deinen Wunsch respektieren kann, weiss ich nicht. Mein Herz sagt mir, ich solle es tun und dir folgen. Mein Verstand sagt das Gegenteil. Was soll ich tun? Bitte sag es mir, Shinichi. Was ist richtig? Was ist falsch? Ich weiss es nicht.

Weisst du eigentlich, was auf deinem Grabstein steht, Shinichi? Weisst du es? Dein Vater, der dich auch sehr vermisst, hatte die Idee dazu. Als ich den Spruch gelesen hatte, den er extra für dich einmeisseln liess, weisst du, was ich da getan hatte, Shinichi? Ich habe wieder geweint. Der Spruch deines Vaters hat mich sehr tief getroffen, er hat mich sehr berührt, das kannst du mir glauben. Weisst du, welcher Spruch ich meine, Shinichi? Es war dieser hier:

_Wenn Liebe eine Leiter wäre,_

_und Erinnerungen die Stufen,_

_würden wir hinaufsteigen_

_um dich zu uns zurück zu holen._

Ich weine wieder, wenn ich daran denke. Du kennst mich, ich habe nahe am Wasser gebaut, darum brauche ich jetzt ein paar Minuten...

Ich wische nun endlich meine Tränen weg und schaute wieder zum Himmel. Die Sonne steht schon beträchtlich höher als vorhin. Sie ist aufgestiegen. Aufgestiegen in den Himmel. Genau wie du, Shinichi.

Ich spüre, dass ich nicht mehr alleine bin. Ich spüre, dass du bei mir bist, auch wenn ich dich natürlich nicht sehen kann. Du bist bei mir, ich weiss es. Ich weiss es einfach.

Und ich weiss auch noch etwas anderes. Ich weiss, dass ich dich eines Tages wieder treffen werde. Eines Tages werde auch ich vergessen zu atmen und zu leben. Auch ich werde lernen zu fliegen. Ich werde an deiner Seite sein, wenn du deine wunderschönen Flügel ausspannst. Dann werde ich zusammen mit dir an deiner Seite fliegen. An jenem Tag werden wir wieder vereint sein. Daran glaube ich. Das weiss ich. Shinichi.

Bis dahin aber werde ich dich sehr vermissen. Du bist und warst meine einzige grosse Liebe. Ich kann und werde dich niemals vergessen. Ich liebe dich, Shinichi Kudo. Ich habe dich immer geliebt. Für immer und ewig. Bitte warte auf mich.

In ewiger Liebe

Deine

Ran

PS: Bitte denke daran, Shinichi.

_Wenn Liebe eine Leiter wäre,_

_und Erinnerungen die Stufen,_

_würden wir hinaufsteigen_

_um dich zu uns zurück zu holen._

Bitte denke daran.

Bis bald...

Owari


End file.
